The Bane of Olympus
by SonofTartaurusPrinceofthePit
Summary: Ok people this is my first fanfic. It takes place during the heroes of olympus era with the prophecy of the seven, except there are eight new demigods known as the primal demigods and they are destined to fight the the seven. Will they fight or will they befriend? Its rated T there is some language and adult themes so just to be safe. I hope you like it!
1. The Quest

**Deshaun's POV:**

Hi my name is Deshaun King I am 16 years old and the son of the primordial god Tartarus "God of the Abyss". I live in a special camp called Camp Primus. Now I know what you are thinking, what is all this? Well the greek primordial gods are real and they live in the twenty-first century, and they have children like me with mortals called primal demigods. I live in Camp Primus with my seven friends Kelsey Bates daughter of Hemera "Goddess of Day", Richard Walker son of Gaea "Goddess of the earth", Alex Kendall son of Pontus "God of the Water", Jessica Cassal daughter of Uranus "God of the Sky", Heather Sky daughter of Nyx "Goddess of Night", Mario Gomez son of Erebus "God of Darkness", and Skylar Sage daughter of Aether "God of Light".

Oh gods Skylar that girl makes me loose my shit. Those beautiful golden eyes, that perfectly chiseled face, and her long straight blonde hair that blows in the breeze. I could just melt into a puddle of gooey happiness. I am so in love with this girl, I mean we have practically known each other since we were six when we both arrived at Camp Primus along with Richard, and Kelsey. The only problem was I don't think she feel's the same about me.

Being the child of a primal god means that we know all about the other types of demigods. We know about those horrid camps known as Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood. Those Olympian spawn are so annoying since their parents are in control of the universe. But all this will change soon, The primal gods are finally ready to take back the universe. The first to gain power is Gaea the earth mother. She has sent her giant spawn, my brothers, to take out the olympians, she knows better though she has requested the eight of us Kelsey, Richard, Alex, Heather, Jessica, Mario, Skylar and I to usurp the giants and takeover the quest when the time comes.

Tomorrow we head out to the Ancient lands where we will prepare for the return of our parents.

**Skylar's POV:**

Today has been a good day at Camp Primus, The whole camp has been running smooth, nothing bad has happened yet which is not usually a good sign. The day was relaxing until Deshaun King the son of Tartarus came to Kelsey, Richard, Alex, Jessica, Mario, and I to discuss a quest we have been given. I stared into those deep red eyes of Deshaun King. He is a tall, very muscular black guy with deep red eyes that look like pure rubies. I am so head over heels for this guy, not only is he extremely hot, he is also a very kind hearted and respectful guy. He has always been there for me when I needed him. He would always put those big strong arms around my tiny body and hold me when I was depressed, cold or just needed a cuddle. He would always tell me "Everything is going to be fine." He would ask me if I was okay when I did not look it. He could sense when I was down and he would boost me back up. I love him so much. The only problem is I think he loves me like a sister and not the way I feel about him.

It wasn't until Kelsey Bates, my best friend was like "Hello earth to Skylar, wake up." that I was staring intently into his eyes. I turned my head and I blushed and said "sorry". When Deshaun finished discussing the quest we have been given and we all agreed to it Kelsey grabbed me by the wrist and said to the other's "I need to borrow Skylar for a second." The others nodded, she pulled me over to the side and I asked "what was that for?" Skylar said, " you need to tell him how you feel, before you loose your chance." Kelsey is the only other person who knows how I feel about Deshaun, she is my best friend and I tell her everything. "Kelsey, I don't know if he likes me also and I don't want to loose our friendship we have."

" Don'y worry Skylar it won't ruin your friendship and he totally likes you, I mean have you seen the way he stares at you, or the way he always defends you and comforts you when you are depressed."

This was all true. He always defends me when Kate Farley daughter of Pontus, and her friends always tease me. Saying hurtful things like "If it isn't Ms. Sunshine, Did you not have enough light to see that you wearing that ridiculous outfit that you got from the garbage." I always wear my white tank-top with jeans and my yellow BOBs. It was the last gift from my mom. She died when I was 12 years old. She got in a major car wreck when I was at school. Of course the outfit is 4 years old and it looks like trash, but it was a gift from my mom and it was the only thing I had left of her. Deshaun would always come in and tell those girl's off and he would ask me if they hurt me.

Anyways I told Kelsey "Ok I will give it a try tomorrow when we leave to go on the quest". But I never got the chance because something major was about to unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter. Well how did you like it? good, bad, improvement. PLEASE Review no hater's please. <strong>

**Many Thanks**


	2. The Dark Lord Pays a Visit

**Skylar's POV:**

When I went into my cabin for the night I could not fall asleep, like most nights it is a pretty common thing with half-bloods. I was too busy thinking how much everything is going to change when my friends and I go on the quest. I haven't been on a quest in a long time, so being at camp is pretty normal for me. My biggest fear is why did Gaea personally want the eight of us to go on this quest when she has her favorite children the giants to do it. I just don't understand unless its the fact that Gaea knows the giants could fail her like they have done before. Soon enough I finally drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling lost and confused, but I hid that feeling and got ready for breakfast and for the trip. We were sitting at the breakfast table talking about our quest, when the earth started to tremble, a large fissure opened up. Out of the fissure came a very dark figure wearing the darkest armor. The figure was all black except those red ruby like eyes that I know so well. It was Tartarus himself the Lord of the Abyss, father to the giants, and Deshaun's father. He came over to us and said with a deep hollow voice that sounded like the world could hear it. "My sweet Gaea values you eight very well, do not let her down if you do you will face my wrath in my domain." everybody nodded. He then turned to Deshaun and said "My dear boy favorite of all my children, you will face a test that you may not past, there will come a day when you face an enemy that is destined to destroy you, but there is a chance for you, True love will find you when you least expect it and only this will be your saving grace." All of a sudden my heart started to beat very fast. It felt as if it was going to jump out my chest. I asked myself "could I be the true love, could I be the only person that could save Deshaun from death."

Tartarus than had to leave before any of the olympians noticed him and reveal the secret location of Camp Primus. After breakfast we all said our farewells and we headed out to the Ancient Lands.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was quite a turn of events<strong>**  
><strong>

**Skylar: Tell me about it **

**Mario: Hey, Skylar Guess what? Hey, Hey Skylar Guess What?**

**Skylar: I am not in the mood Mario for your shenanigans **

**Mario: Sheesh talk about being the daughter of a light god, you sure know how darken the mood.**

**Me: Break it up you to! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review**

**I will have a poll up on my page for whose POV you want see in the next chapter. Thanks for all the support**


End file.
